The Story of a Victor
by Obsessed.with.hunger.games.team.Finnick.forever
Summary: Finnick has won his Games and is nicely settled in Victors Village. But in the 74th Games, something happens. Something the Capitol did not intend. They had two victors. And Finnick knows all too well the consequences upon those who defy the Capitol. But this time, could he get caught up in the revenge?
1. The Beginning

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, setting, and some lines of the text. All rights belong to Suzanne Collins and Scholastic.**_

This is my first ever Fanfiction, so feedback is appreciated! Thanks :)

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

The house was warm, the fire heating what the cold had taken out. The plush couch in front of the fireplace and television was the perfect spot for me. It was so comfortable, and Annie's presence made it all the more pleasureable. Really it was the only spot in this house where we could sit together and be comfortable at the same time.

When the news that a mandatory program was on tonight, Annie had crossed over from her abode into my house, so we could spend the night together. With the unrest in the town and all of the fishing villages, I can t help but wonder how the villagers are facing the news. The tension in the town was very large, and anything to do with the Capitol angers them. But I hope tonight will be different. And I think it will.

Secrets are powerful things. And an amazing form of payment, if I say so myself. A little secret here and there is useful- whether it's used for usurping a malevolent ruler or merely a matter of keeping up to date with the popular news in the Capitol. Which is precisely why I know exactly what will be on television tonight.

I think I understand Snow s motive, even if it disgusts me. Being in District 4, the stunt with the berries in the previous Games has not been lost on me. Whether as an act of rebellion or not, that spark was nearly enough to set fire to the District. And it's only a miracle nothing s happened already. But in the Capitol, everything is blossoming. They eat those romantic lies up like a child eats candy. Which is why everything they talk about comes back to the same topic- Katniss Everdeen.

This mysterious girl, the one responsible for all of this, in the Districts and the Capitol. They know so little about her in town- all they know is what they saw in the arena, which I guess is a fair bit after all. But they don't understand. They could never understand how the arena changes you.

Which leads me back to tonight s program. Ever since the public proposal on the Victory Tour interviews, the Capitol has been abuzz with every scrap of their upcoming nuptials. From picking the people who will design the cake, the venue, the decorations and the ceremony, to finding new fashions especially for the event, these Capitol people don't miss anything related to it. So it s no small wonder the news of tonight s program spread like wildfire through the Capitol and it's correspondents. There s only one thing that can be on television tonight.


	2. The Show

**Chapter 2.**

And I was right. At the designated hour, seven-thirty, I get up to switch on the mostly-unused television set. Annie smiles as I set myself down on the couch next to her. The Capitol seal blazes across the screen as the anthem plays through the state-of-the-art sound system installed in my household. Ever cheerful, Caesar Flickerman's face adorns the huge screens outside the Training Centre. He starts with news of the wedding- as if all these Capitol people and the people in the Districts didn't know that already- and moves on to interviewing the District 12 stylist, Cinna. From what I've seen and heard, Cinna has been famous in the Capitol ever since last year's Opening Ceremonies. And his designs are amazing. No one else could help Miss Everdeen as much- everything he designs has helped her get through the Games and her life since- and from what I understand, this has not been easy.

Caesar starts with the dresses- all 24 original designs flashing up onto the big screen. He narrows them down, with commentary on each one, until only the six designs selected by Capitol voters remain. There is a huge response from the Capitol audience as each dress design shows. Boos and cheers always follow each one. It's sick how much they care about something so fleeting, so immaterial. After about an hour, all of the dresses have been shown and they're up to the final six, worn by Katniss herself. I must say she does look pretty- but, if you look closely, you can tell that she also looks fake and uncomfortable. How bad must it be, I wonder, to have such a public event for the wedding you didn' t choose?


	3. The Announcement

**Chapter 3.**

Finally the dresses are done.

"Let's get Katniss Everdeen to her wedding in style!" he yells, as the Capitol citizens scream their assent. But then I'm taken by surprise. Annie and I exchange looks of confusion. I had expected for the seal to show and the anthem to conclude the program, but Caesar's voice continues.

"That's right, this year will be the seventy-fifth anniversary of the Hunger Games, and that means it's time for the third Quarter Quell!"

Of course. Something clicks in my memory as I remember Mags words from long ago. I ve never been around for a Quarter Quell before, but she's been around for both. This is the reading of the card. The moment when this years twist will be revealed.

The anthem plays as an introduction, and President Snow himself steps onto the stage, followed by a young boy holding a small, plain box. Before this year's event will be revealed, Snow outlines the previous Quarter Quells.

"On the twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, every district was made to hold an election to vote on the tributes who would represent it."  
Snow s voice is like poison, propaganda spewing from his mouth as realistically as venom.

"On the fiftieth anniversary, as a reminder that two rebels died for each Capitol citizen, every district was required to send twice as many tributes"  
I ve heard of that. That was the year that Haymitch, one of the victors I've befriended at the previous few Games, won. He has been more popular since last year, bringing home the winning tributes, and I know how hard it must be for him. There is no doubt his nightmares will be revisited this Quell.

"And now we honour our third Quarter Quell."  
I don t want to hear this. Mentoring the District Four tributes is relatively easy, since most of them have been Careers, but a Quarter Quell could be different. I haven t even allowed myself to think of various possibilities. Usually I wouldn t mind, but it s important to keep Annie as far away from the Games as possible. Any memories of her own time in the arena makes her withdraw inside her mind, when it s hard for even me to bring her back out.

I find myself dreading the moment as the little boy step up with the box full of envelope with the number 75 marked on it find it s place under his gloved hand, and he withdraws it smoothly. This is worse than any reaping. He begins to read the slip of paper contained in the envelope.

"On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from the existing pool of victors"

I ve been close to drowning before. I know what it feels like to lose all the air in my lungs. And this is just what I m feeling now. One second after I realise the meaning of the ominous words, Annie's screams cut through the night. Nothing can stop me. I break down and cry.


	4. The Deal

**Chapter 4.**

The night doesn't pass. The horror filling Annie s screams, my helpless to get through to her- There is nothing I can do to save her.

Or is there?

I run across the green of Victors Village, to find the house i sought. One of the oldest occupied houses in the village, it s resident having lived there for over 60 years. The house of Mags. My friend, mentor and family. The woman I trust with everything. The woman who knows me unlike any other. Only she can help me now.

I want to get inside, out of this darkness that speaks of nightmares and sadness. My incessant knocking must have summoned something, as i hear muffled footsteps approaching. The door opens in front of me- a portal into a world of warmth, light and homeliness. Mags looks up at me, her face stained with the runs of recent tears. Before I even have to ask, I know that she knows what i want. She invites me in in silence, and as I cross the threshold, tears come back to my eyes, running down my face and into my shoulders. I reach across to her for comfort, to find her crying too.  
"I'll do it," She says, in that voice which speaks of years of familiarity, kindness and love. "For you. And for the girl. I'll do it."

She knows me so well, this woman. How I come to her house and before I ask, has offered to take Annie s place should the unthinkable happen. But i feel heartless- really I'm condemning her to death. And a trip back to the arena, the place which she's been afraid of for as long as any of us can remember.

I speak up. "No, I'm sorry, I ca-"

"No," Mags says, cutting off my words. "I'll do it. I"m old, my time has come. Live with her. You have many years of happiness ahead of you. Take this last gift from me. The gift of life"

"But if I get chosen, what then? Your gift will be wasted!"

"Finn, the odds are against it. There are many male victors here. And a fair few females too. Odds are we'll never have to worry."

"Thank you," I say. i would say more, but words are failing me. "Thank you for everything"

"Finn, listen to me. Go home, comfort her. Do everything. Goodness knows we can"t lose her again," Mags tell me softly.

"I will, I- Well, I'll try. Happy Hunger Games" I finish, chasing away the fear with levity.

"And may the odds be ever in your favour," he replies.

I embrace the night like a sheet and slip back out, the sound of her words still ringing in my ears.


End file.
